nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
World War II
World War II, also known as the Second World War, is an on-going global conflict beginning in September 1939, with Nazi Germany's invasion of Poland. Almost every country in the world took part in the conflict and a vast majority forming two military alliances: the Allies and Axis Powers. The conflict first appeared in and is mentioned numerous times in the Black Ice Zombies storyline. Theatres European Theatre In the European Theatre of World War II saw several Allied countries fighting against Nazi Germany and the Italian Empire. As the Soviet Union, French Resistance and Norwegian Resistance effortlessly fought against the forces of Germany, Black Ice interfered and ensured that Germany succeeded in these battles, sabotaging and assassinating capable military commanders, though this was not always the case as Black Ice only worked to preserve the Aryan race and not Nazi Germany itself. Nazi Germany-French war As France invaded Nazi Germany in 1939 in response to the Poland invasion, the Wehrmacht retaliated with the sacking of Paris that also led to the Battle of France across the country where ground battles took place between Army units of Nazi Germany and French soldiers. As the conflict between Nazi Germany and France raged on, the Fascist Vichy French Party supported and sided with Nazi Germany and after France's defeat in 1940 were able to take power within the country and established Vichy France. Despite their efforts, the French Resistance continued to fight back against Vichy France and their Nazi Germany puppet masters and performed guerrilla and hit-and-run raids on both Fascist French and Nazi German outposts, including Black Ice. Invasion of the United Kingdom In 1941, Heinrich Richtofen, military officer of the Heer and leader of Black Ice, led the invasion on the United Kingdom where the Royal Air Force had lost the air battle with the Luftwaffe, allowing the Heer to invade and occupy the island nation with little effort, as the Luftwaffe carried out numerous bombing runs on British ground bases and crippled the British Army. During the initial attacks, the Royal Family had fled the country towards Canada while Nazi Germany had established a Fascist government to replace the remnants of the British government. Although Winston Churchill promised no surrender, the execution of British civilians had forced the United Kingdom's surrender to Nazi Germany. By July 1941, the United Kingdom ceased to exist and the British Union reigned superior in the region, though they were only puppets to Nazi Germany. Resistances were met with entire towns and villages being burned down in response to their insurgency, which worked as rebels across the UK discontinued their fighting against German military forces and laid down their arms. Invasion of the Soviet Union In early 1941, Nazi Germany led an invasion force into the Soviet Union, effectively crushing defenses set up by the Soviets on their borders with the use of their advanced weapons developed by various scientific groups within Nazi Germany, including Black Ice. Though, 3/4 of these weapons belonged to Black Ice and only 1/4 of them were designed by Dr. Schultz. One of the first cities targeted by Germany was Stalingrad, a battle of which went on for three months without end. After the city was claimed by Germany, most of its residents either fled or were executed/arrested by German soldiers. A few weeks after the victory, Stalingrad was used as a staging area for Germany to organize its forces and pushed further towards Moscow, the capital of the Soviet Union. Adolf Hitler recorded and passed on speeches to his military forces to keep their moral and confidence up to prevent them from fearing the larger Soviet Armed Forces. As Black Ice continued to assist Germany behind the scenes, the rest of the Soviet Union had been slowly been captured in the five months, though the Soviet Union government had entered self-exile and fled to Siberia, remaining hidden and worked with the Strategic Allied Forces on coordinating the Soviet Resistance in Fascist Russia. Due to Black Ice's weapons and technology, the invasion of the Soviet Union became known as the Russian Campaign. Many Russian citizens, farmers and captured Resistance personnel were either executed, imprisoned or pressed into slave labor as part of Germany's plan to reinvent society; which the entirety of the Slavs were considered minor class citizens and received less privileges than their Germanic slave masters. Defeat of the European Allies In December 1942, Nazi Germany—due to secret efforts of Black Ice—were able to secure victory in the European Theatre, bringing Europe under German control. With the Fascist puppet governments having been established, Nazi Germany ruled the continent with an iron fist, crushing any and all resistance with the burning and slaughter of entire villages and towns. While this demoralized most resistance movements, the Strategic Allied Forces continued to work alongside what remained of the European Allies such as the French Resistance and the newly formed British and Soviet Resistances. This allowed TITAN to operate within Europe, even after the SAF were officially pulled out of the European Theatre by President Roosevelt upon Germany's victory. Despite their defeat, former non-Fascist European countries resisted the control and influence of Germany's power, leading hit-and-run attacks as well as raids across Fascist territory and within the Third Reich itself. Though, to prevent an uprising, Black Ice led numerous operations to break their moral and shut down these attacks. In addition to their operations, the scientists of Black Ice began to work on more war machines for the Germany military. In the years following Germany domination, the Third Reich focused on solidifying their borders and coasts to make prevent a successful American/Canadian invasion. Though, this was never the case as Adolf Hitler had revealed existence of the first atomic bomb; a creation of Doctor Wilhelm Schultz. He warned the US and Canada of its deadly effects and warned that if either an American or Canadian military invasion is conducted on European soil, the bomb would be used to retaliate against them for their "aggressive" action. Pacific Theatre The Pacific Theatre of World War II saw the United States in conflict with the Japanese Empire. After the formation of the Strategic Allied Forces, the United States was able to have a fighting chance against the Imperial Japanese Navy. TITAN also lent their support as well in numerous black operations. Attack on Pearl Harbor On December 7th, 1941, the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service launched a surprise attack against the United States Pacific Fleet, which was successful and crippled the United States Navy's ability to retaliate back for the attacks. Although only a few ships survived the attack, they were not enough for the US to take on the fleet of the Imperial Japanese Navy, which had spread across the Pacific. In the aftermath of the attack, Hawaii was occupied by a large Imperial Japanese Army ground force and had fought against numerous armed American civilians and few United States Army personnel for about three weeks until they were suppressed. What remained of US Army forces had formed a resistance movement against the occupying Japanese and coordinated hit-and-run attacks across occupied territory, with the assistance of TITAN, a black ops unit of the Strategic Allied Forces. American-Japanese skirmishes With the US Pacific Fleet destroyed, the United States Navy did not have much ships left but continued to defend against Japanese warships around the Hawaii islands and waters leading to the US east coast. Despite this, some ships remained hidden around Hawaii, acting as FOBs for remnants of the US Army stationed on the islands. Although Japan wanted control of the Pacific ocean, a handful of admirals were appointed by Emperor of Japan Hirohito to organize invasion fleets in their eventual invasion of the United States. Trivia *This version of World War II is partially based on AlternateHistoryHub's four-part series "What If Germany Won World War II?". **Furthermore, this alternate World War II is part of the Black Ice Universe. Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Black Ice Zombies